uwfwikifandomcom-20200213-history
UWF Championship
The UWF Championship is the world title of the UWF's ''Revolution'''' brand. It was introduced on the November 6th, 2017 episode of ''Revolution by Ethan Carter III, and awarded to Dolph Ziggler, who was reigning International Champion in the previous iteration of the UWF. The current champion is Vinny Marseglia, in his first reign. The UWF Championship was promoted as the top-tier title in the company, headlining most pay-per-views in the first year of the UWF. However, with the emergence of the ''Resistance'''' brand, it shared its world title status with the International Championship until both titles were unified at Royal Rumble 2019. Since reverting to one singular brand, the UWF has continued to promote the UWF Championship as the highest prize in wrestling. Reigns 1. Dolph Ziggler On the November 6th episode of Revolution, Ethan Carter III awarded the UWF Championship to Dolph Ziggler, making him the inaugural champion. Ziggler's first defense was in the Aztec Warfare match at Rebellion 2017, during which he tapped out from a combined effort of Sheamus and Chris Jericho, the eventual winner and runner-up respectively. At just 37 days, Ziggler's reign remains the shortest in the history of the championship, and is the only reign without a successful defense. 2. Sheamus At Rebellion 2017, Sheamus last eliminated Chris Jericho in the Aztec Warfare match to win his first UWF Championship. Sheamus went on to defend the championship at Judgment Day 2018 against former champion Dolph Ziggler and at Insurrextion 2018 against Bobby Roode. Sheamus went on to lose the title at WrestleMania 2018 to Cesaro, ending his reign at 123 days. 3. Cesaro At WrestleMania 2018, Cesaro pinned Sheamus to win his first UWF Championship. Cesaro went on to defend the championship in a Champion of Champions match against then-Intercontinental Champion The Miz and then-Television Champion Vinny Marseglia at Backlash 2018. Cesaro would drop the belt to Chris Jericho at King of the Ring 2018 in the first UWF Championship match not to main event the pay-per-view on which it was held, ending his reign at 95 days. 4. Chris Jericho At King of the Ring 2018, Chris Jericho defeated Cesaro to win his first UWF Championship. Jericho went on to defend the championship against the 2018 King of the Ring Vinny Marseglia at SummerSlam 2018, during which Mr. Money in the Bank Jimmy Jacobs unsuccessfully cashed-in his Money in the Bank contract. Jericho lost to Larry Sweeney at Genesis 2018, ending his reign at 81 days. 5. Larry Sweeney At Genesis 2018, Larry Sweeney beat Chris Jericho to win his first UWF Championship. Sweeney went on to defend the championship against Jericho and Triple H in a triple threat match at Survivor Series 2018, as well as on the December 6th episode of [[Revolution|''Revolution]]'' against Triple H, and at Judgment Day 2019 against The Miz in a Lumberjack match. At Royal Rumble 2019, Sweeney defeated Kenny Omega to unify the UWF Championship with the International Championship. Sweeney defended the UWF Championship in another triple threat against Adrian Neville and Minoru Suzuki at Wargames 2019, and a singles match against The Miz on the April 28th episode of ''Revolution. At WrestleMania 2019, Sweeney was defeated by Royal Rumble winner Vinny Marseglia in a Last Heart Beating match, ending his reign at a record 238 days. 6. Vinny Marseglia At WrestleMania 2019, Vinny Marseglia won against Larry Sweeney in a Last Heart Beating match to win his first UWF Championship and second championship overall, joining Velveteen Dream as the only superstars to win multiple active championships. Marseglia went on to defend the championship against Minoru Suzuki at Backlash 2019. Statistics